


A day in their life

by tired_celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lev is mentioned once but that's about it, M/M, This is just some indulgent fluff I wrote, first time postinf here and idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial
Summary: This was just a lil gift/exchange i did with a friend of mine so yeah, hope you all like it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A day in their life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



> This was just a lil gift/exchange i did with a friend of mine so yeah, hope you all like it.

It was normal day on Kenma’s life. So like everyday he woke up a couple hours before morning practice so he could get ready and a good start playing video games before Kuroo passed by to go to school together.

Once in the train, he and Kuroo chatted, more like argued, like they always did bout whatever game Kenma was playing that week and about what new chemical experiment Kuroo had read about the day before. They also talked about a bit about volleyball and their up and coming practice matches with different schools.  
Then morning volleyball practice came, where they did spiking-blocking drills as well as receiving drills, and diving receives penalties for the ones who after that lost their three in the mini-matches.Usual practice there at Nekoma High before school, a bit to finally wake them all up before school.

So far, it was still a normal day on Kenma’s live as he went to the classes he had that day., accomplishing not to fall asleep in some of them as he took some notes and mainly just thought about anything that didn’t involve finding the meaning of the curtains colors of some story written hundreds of years ago, or adding and dividing and then finding the whatever of a triangle. Liko most days, Kenma couldn’t quite focus in class, he wasn’t interested on what was being told and so he used to disconnect while retaining the basics that would allow him to get good grades he wanted.  
Lunch time finally came by and so he grabbed his Nintendo DS and his bento and waited for Kuroo to come get him to go eat together with the rest of the team. Like every lunch time, they ate and talked while Kenma played and stated his opinion then and there or roasted whoever said something stupid, most time it was Kuroo or Lev or Tora. 

After-school Practice started and so there Kenma was headed and changed into his sports clothes. Now they talked and practiced new strategies and attacks they would be able to use in the next official matches they had to play in a few weeks.  
Or so did everybody else because Kenma was stuck, once again, in Lev duty to practice setting to him different ways so the excitable boy got used to it and was able to spike anything that came his way, as well to make sure he didn’t stray away and try to go bother some other teammate.  
After two hours of different exercises and techniques done until they were done well by Kenma standards, the setter felt her stamina starting to be depleted. That was a normal occurrence, he had never had a lot of it and dealing with Lev and moving around around his side of the next could make even the most energetic of people to grow tired after a while.  
He asked if they could end up practice already, to which of course the answer was no.

No one paid much attention to it because they thought it was just Kenma being tired and wanting to stop for the day already.  
Everyone but Kuroo, who heard the undertone behind his best friend’s words. Kuroo realized Kenma not only was tired, or more pretending to look like, but nervous too, in a hurry the get out of the gym for reasons unknown to him. Kuroo worried because “Kenma” and “being in a hurry” were concepts than more often than not mixed like oil and water. So when they had a bit of time to rest he went to check on Kenma, asking if everything was okay to which Kenma shrugged and told him he was just tired and also had something to do that day. That reply left Kuroo surprised since Kenma didn’t mention having any date or special someone he were seeing, still he buried any shred of jealousy he could feel and just raised an eyebrow to show his surprise and curiosity. But before Kenma had any chance to respond to that, practice started yet again and Kuroo was left there hanging, dying to know more.

Not long after, practice ended and the gym cleaned and the Nekoma volleyball players were free to go home for the day, even if for both Kuroo and Kenma felt as if every minute before the end had stretched for hours.  
And like always, Kuroo and Kenma walked home together. Or so Kuroo thought they were doing until he realized Kenma had made them take some different turns than the usual route they always took.  
And before he could ask where Kenma was taking him, they reached their destination.  
It was a playground. And though it took Kuroo a couple minutes to recognize the place, he remembered that was the playground they sometimes played together. It was the playground where they first played volleyball together when they weren’t older than eight.  
And when he had realized what the place was, he looked at Kenma who was looking at his shoes, using his hair as curtain to hide his face and his hands fidgeting making his nerves clear as day to someone who had known him for years.

It was a normal day in Kenma’s life.  
Except it wasn’t.  
And while blushing and gathering all the courage he could muster, before speaking, his voice soft and his cheeks blushing a soft shade of pink Kuroo found beautiful. And only then, it dawned on Kuroo why Kenma could have brought them there but he wanted to hear what the other had to say, if only to confirm his suspicions.

-We… we met on this date so many years ago now, almost ten years now.- Kenma started- And I would like to spend the rest of the day with you. If you accept, of course…-he explained, the last sentence rushed not wanting to force the other to do anything he’d be uncomfortable with, confirming what Kuroo had believed what this might have been about.

-I’d love to spend and be with you not only today, but the rest of my days too.-Kuroo, who was also blushing now, told Kenma to answer his petition and to also confessing to the boy he had been in love with for years now.

It was only after hearing Kuroo’s words that Kenma dared to look up, just to see Kuroo already staring at him as if he was one of the wonders of the worlds.  
And before the two boys realized, they were already inching closer to each other, Kenma on his tiptoes while Kuroo leaned down, and they sealed their lips together for the first time in a chaste and soft yet still passionate kiss.


End file.
